Cookies and Cream
by syaoran no hime
Summary: Ice cream. angsty fluff. ExT.


__

This is for my friend, Kyte. Along with this story, I want to tell her that even if some people forget E+T, she could count on at least one person to never do so – me. I may be fascinated with another couple from another fandom already, but guess what? I will always find myself going back to my E+T persona once in a while.

This is also for Jane, my kababayan. ^^ Tsubame reiko, if you are reading, this is also for you too.

Omi…

Meggy…

Pambihira kayo. Email nyo nman ako! Malungkot ang buhay ko! Waaaah!!!!!!

****

Hiiragizawa Eriol, sixteen-year-old epitome of a perfect student. It was Friday night, and yet here he was, seated before his study desk, making advance readings on lessons that he knew he wouldn't take up in class until two years later.

But of course, his entire high school life had all been about books, books, and more books. He couldn't imagine himself doing anything else other than study.

And then again, there's the girl that inspires him secretly…

The door of his bedroom burst open, and in came Daidouji Tomoyo, eyes blank. She marched straight to the not-so-surprised Eriol and laid her head on his lap.

"Who is it this time?" he asked finally after quite a while.

"Kanata-sensei," she whispered, voice broken. 

Eriol sighed. "Daidouji-san…"

It had always been like this for the past five years that they had been together as friends. She would always get into a relationship with some guy – a janitor, a kitchen knife salesman, a dentist, a fitness instructor, a classmate in piano lessons…the list is endless- then she would get her heart broken, if she wouldn't dump him first. Then she would run to him for comfort. For some reassurances that she was no less beautiful even if she was dumped, and that she still remains as the cutest, most talented, and smartest girl in Tomoeda High School.

If she dumped him, she would need his ear to listen on how she broke the relationship. 

It was wrong, but even ethics is non-existent when it comes to his Daidouji-san.

"H-He's my teacher in Physics," she sobbed. "He's so dashing and kind, even if he is 15 years older than me."

"I teach you Physics too," he said softly.

Too softly though, for her to hear what he said. She was speaking again. "I thought all these time that we were meant to be…I mean, we were so compatible…"

"Apparently, he's not a good Physics teacher," he said dryly. "He didn't teach you the law of magnetism."

"Um, that there is an inertia of rest and inertia of motion?" she guessed.

He messed her hair fondly. "No. That opposites attract." _See? Look at us, Daidouji-san. You are so carefree and friendly, while I am too conscientious and standoffish. The protons and electrons of our personalities…they complement each other. How can you not see that?_

But again, the cries of his poor heart are too inaudible for dear Tomoyo-san's ears.

"Opposites attract…" Her forehead creased thoughtfully. "Yes, but love is not science."

"I never said it was," he said. "I was merely-"

She placed her finger on his lips, hushing him. "I don't want to argue. I'm tired. I just want silence."

"Sure." He began to smooth her silky tresses. "Perhaps, you want your best friend's hug too?"

"That would help," she said.

He obliged willingly. He always does so. He was her slave, at her bidding all the time. That was a fact both of them had gotten used to. It was as ordinary as the rising and retreating of the waves, or the motion of the sun from east to west.

He kissed her hair lightly and hugged her tight. "Don't let the teacher make you feel down. There are still lots of men out there." _I am here._

"Yeah. He just doesn't know what he lost when he lost me," she said, voice breaking. "Funny, but it seems that you're the only one who realizes that."

__

So you know. Instead, he put a smile on his face. A forced one. "Because I'm the only one whom you can fool and twirl around your little pinkie finger."

"Very funny." She laid her head on his chest again, loving the way his heart beat at the same pace with hers. "You are my sanctuary in flesh."

Silence.

"Bet your superhero complex is turned on again, hmm?" she teased.

"Along with my ego-tripping tendencies," he kidded.

She sat up and sighed. "Oh well. I'm a little fine now."

He got up. "Let's make you feel more better. Do you want-"

Her eyes lit up. "I want!"

He grinned. "Then let's ask Nakuru to bring it here."

Soon they were feasting on a half-gallon of Cookies and Cream ice cream.

"I don't want to know how much calories I'm gaining with every spoon of this stuff," said Tomoyo, sighing.

He grinned. "Ignorance is bliss."

"So they say," she agreed heartily. "Ah, who needs men? It's much better to live without them than to live with them!"

He suddenly lost his appetite. "Do we have to go through this again?"

She blinked. "Why are you so suddenly upset? It's as if this word exchange will be another replay of our previous ones!"

He knew that. Daidouji Tomoyo had so many relationships, not because she was so gullible to fall in love repeatedly, but because she was bitter. It was as if she was taking revenge on her best friend for not feeling the love she had carefully tendered deep in her heart for so many years. But the revenge, in his view, was masochistic.

__

You're hurting yourself. You're just making yourself suffer. Why don't you let go?

His voiceless cries were buried in her hollow laughter. "I made it clear to you before, Eriol-kun. I know you are so concerned of me, because a part of you sees Aunt Nadeshiko in me, but if you continue to speak that way…" Her words trailed off.

"When will you learn to forgive and forget?" he asked wearily.

"I hate men."

"Daidouji-san…"

"The ice cream is really good, isn't it?" she said.

"Yeah," he said hollowly.

She fell into thoughtful silence. "If there is one person in the world whom I don't want to fight with ever, it's you. Why don't we just enjoy the ice cream?"

"Daidouji-san," his voice was firmer this time.

"You are the one I most expect to understand my feelings," she said, hurt. "Why can't you understand that I'm building this wall in my heart for my own sake? To protect me from pain?"

"How can that wall protect your heart when the pain radiates from your heart itself?" he asked. "Let go, Daidouji-san."

"She hurt me…she never knew how much I loved her," she whispered.

"But hurting yourself and other people…it's absurd," he said helplessly.

"I'm just making myself strong by feeling all these aches. I'm trying to build up resilience. My disastrous relationships…they teach me to be tough enough to intimidate life and its pains…now look, I'm numb. I'm not hurt anymore."

Silence.

He looked at her longingly. _Now more than ever, I understand why I can't tell you how much I love you. I'm sure that in the end, I'll just lose. I'm not enough to melt that wall._

He continued licking on his spoon, then glanced at her carefully blank face. "Daidouji-san, no matter what, I still will be here for you, now and for always."

Something crossed her face, but disappeared just as quickly. "Thanks," she said quietly.

She got up. "Can I take the ice cream home with me?"

He smiled. Daidouji Tomoyo can buy an ice cream factory anytime she wanted to, but he knew (and she knew) that it could never compare to the ice cream that they shared. The thought warmed him up.

So when she left his room with the ice cream, she, as always, took his heart again as well.

"I'll wait. I'll wait until she's ready," he promised himself. "Even if it takes forever, I'll wait."

end

-----

I'M NEVER THE ONE TO MAKE ANGSTY FICS BUT LATELY, I HAVE FOUND MYSELF ALWAYS DOING SO. MAYBE IT'S JUST THE WEATHER OR SOMETHING.

THIS ONESHOT MUST HAVE MADE KYTE MORE DEPRESSED…MAYBE I'LL MAKE A SEQUEL SO YOU WON'T BE LEFT HANGING.

FOR THE MEANTIME…

^^ DEAL WITH THE ENDING.


End file.
